


A Prayer

by CypressKiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressKiss/pseuds/CypressKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You prayed for him, not to him, but for him. The only human to ever be so kind to pray for the Father of Sinners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer

You prayed for him. Not to him, but for him. The only human to ever be so kind to pray for the Father of Sinners. You remember that night, on your knees, on a whim, asking for God to understand the mistakes of his most beloved angel. How it filled you with calmness. It was to cleanse yourself from the bitter coldness you felt growing inside you, having been betrayed so many times yourself. You empathize with him, you understood, and you had sympathy. You prayed for Lucifer. However, you had not expected him to appear personally.

He stands in the kitchen of your small apartment, an apple almost entirely eaten in his hands. Dirty blonde hair, shaggy and unkept, eyes blue like Sapphires, you have half the mind to call the police. Yet, there is something about the atmosphere so terribly unhuman, you know it would do no good.

“I remember when you were a child. You would run into your bedroom as soon as it was dark and clench your hands together. You’d pray and pray that I wasn’t hiding just beneath your bed.” He vanishes before your eyes, your heart stops for a split second, anticipating him as you remain frozen in trepidation. “I was.” His whisper slithers into your ear from behind you, followed by a growl of a laughter.

“I was ignorant then,” You speak steadily, feeling his chill aura press against your back. You could even feel his breath, as cold as Winter air, tickle the nerves on your nape. “As a child no one ever explained to me the whole story. I had no idea how hurt you were, betrayed for the love you had for your Father.” You swallow hard, mentally kicking yourself for expressing the fear you desperately tried to hide.

“Is that why you prayed for my forgiveness? You think I want to be saved?” He hisses, hands coiling onto your hips, thumbs lifting the bottom of your shirt, gently rubbing your flesh. 

“I prayed because I ... I felt sympathy for you.” You tremble in his touch, the way the tips of his fingers run down the center of your stomach.

“Sympathy for the Devil?” His chuckling cuts abruptly short, his grip on your hips become powerful. “You humans have a knack for lying, I should know I taught you hairless apes how. What game are you playing, sweetheart?”

“No games,” You breathe easily, feeling an overwhelming sadness for the fallen angel. You wonder what he must have been in his glory days, so vibrant his mere image could set eyes to flames. “I know what its like to be so terribly alone, to not have a soul in the world seem to care about you, to be betrayed so wrongfully for having loved. I think two loners like us would do well together.”

“Oh?” He whispers in your ear, his hands dipping down the outsides of your thighs. He scrunches up the fabric of your cheap skirt, raising it slowly until you feel his flesh against yours. Lucifer's hands search around your thighs, feeling your smooth skin. He wraps them around your inner thigh, moving up towards your crotch, dangerously slow. You can feel yourself becoming weak in his touch, heat rising to your cheeks, heat lowering to places not shared in years. “What could we do well, together?” His fingers slip beneath the elastic band of your panties.

You bite at your lower lip, leaning your back against him. Head on his shoulder, you look into his eyes. You expected to see hell fire, lust in the most hostile manner. He surprises you with a tender look, begging you with his gaze to touch him. You run your hand down the side of his face, his eyes shut as he revels in your kindness.

“May I have you?” His voice as soft as a Summer breeze.

“Yes.” You quietly beg.

Lucifer's lips brush against the bottom of your palm, you gasp as his fingers slides between your legs, thumb slowly rubbing small circles. You close your eyes, in that moment feeling his chest replaced with the soft surface of your bed.

You haven’t the slightest clue where your clothes disappeared to, or where his went, yet you don’t complain. His body hovers above yours, his lips lightly touching the side of your neck as he caresses your breasts with his hands, massaging them as he moans to the sound of your short gasps of pleasure. He leaves a trail of kisses down your chest, one of his hands leaving your breast, finding the sweet spot of your womanhood. Back arching, your toes curl above the comforter as he thrusts his fingers inside of you while his tongue takes tastes of your clit. You feel fire burning inside of you, burning desire swirling through your veins.

“Please, I-I want you inside me so badly.” You breathlessly call out to him. A small chuckle is heard in a response.

“I like you begging, oh you saint of a woman.” His lips suddenly right beside your ear. “Beg some more. I want to hear God’s creature beg for me.” He lowers his body onto you just enough to feel the tip of his erect cock against your wet opening.

“Lucifer,” You turn to him, looking him directly in the eyes. “I’m yours, please, give it to me. I want you.” You thrust yourself up rubbing against him.

He moans what sounds like a low growl, pushing himself inside of you. His hand reaches for the back of your neck, giving you support as he suddenly sits up, taking you with him. You move up and down on his lap, watching him bite at his lip as he grabs a hold of your ass. Your arms move around his neck as you fuck him, and fuck him hard. He throws his head back, that same ominous growl escaping his lungs before he rushes you back onto the bed. Hands tight around your hips, he jerks himself inside of you, taking control. He wants to be the one to fuck you. You are his, and his only. He pulls at your hair, kissing you on the lips roughly as your pussy tightens around his cock.

You feel your legs trembling, the numbing heat reaching your thighs. Arms coiled around him, you look up to meet his gaze, realizing how painfully human he is. How it seems he’s never been this close with anyone before you. You lift your head, meeting his lips in a tender moment, inhaling sharply as you orgasm the exact time as Lucifer.

He takes you into his arms, the two of you finding yourselves under the comforter. He holds you close, as the both of you try to catch your breath. When your room falls silent, eyelids becoming heavy with slumber, you feel his embrace tighten.

“Will you pray for me, again ... please?” His voice is soft. Smiling, you rest against him.

“Of course.” You say, shutting your eyes you can feel his muscles ease. You silently start to pray for him ... and for yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that this work gave me a one way ticket to Hell. Whoops. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this, though. Thank you for reading!


End file.
